


Я, кажется, надеюсь

by fandom_MassEffect, ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Книга "Путешествия с протеанином" закончена, но история протеан еще продолжается





	Я, кажется, надеюсь

**Author's Note:**

> авторский фанон насчет возникновения Ардат-Якши

В череде однообразных боевых вылетов и зачисток выжженных войной поселений от мародеров, пиратов и остатков «Цербера» внезапно наступило затишье. Шепард наконец выдохнула и огляделась вокруг. Она так старательно загружала себя и остальных работой, что, когда «Нормандия» зависла у станции разрядки рядом с Сатурном, не знала, чем себя занять. Перечитав последние входящие сообщения, среди которых была пара писем от Лиары об окончании ее эпохального труда «Путешествия с протеанином», Шепард решила поговорить с Явиком. В последнее время он был еще более уныл и мрачен, чем обычно, ходил на задания, когда приказывали, но из каюты своей не показывался, даже по интеркому ни с кем не разговаривал. Шепард вспомнила, что Саманта Трейнор несколько дней назад осторожно советовала с ним поговорить, но капитан отмахнулась и отговорилась занятостью. Теперь же, благодаря сообщениям Лиары, она не только вспомнила об этом, но и ухватилась за повод для разговора.

— Ну, значит, вас с Лиарой можно поздравить? — с порога заявила Шепард, завалившись к протеанину, как обычно, без предупреждения.

— Не с чем, — буркнул тот, по своему обыкновению отмывая руки от невидимых примитивному глаз химических элементов.

— Книга же закончена, разве не с чем? — удивилась женщина. — Все-таки ее будут читать и узнают о протеанах гораздо больше. Археологи и историки будут в восторге!

— Угу. Примитивов порадовал.

— Явик, ты чего? — Шепард, конечно, не ждала восторженного приема, но еще некоторое время назад, когда она приходила, протеанин все-таки поворачивался к ней лицом и относительно нормально разговаривал. — Ты недоволен результатом? С соавтором поругался?

— Мы не ругались, — нехотя ответил тот. — Мы не сошлись.

Шепард оторопела. Нет, она, конечно, замечала, что, несмотря на все свои предубеждения против примитивных рас, Явик как-то отличал асари и особенно Лиару. В глубине души Шепард давно мечтала познакомить угрюмого протеанина с Арией Т’Лоак и посмотреть, что получится. Но до Омеги долететь было все еще невозможно, и эту мысль капитан отложила в дальний ящик, потихоньку наблюдая за развитием отношений между ученым-энтузиастом и его ожившим объектом исследования. Конечно, без сложностей никак, но было чертовски интересно, получится что-нибудь у них или нет. И, кажется, ничего не вышло. Но почему?

— Но почему? — Шепард нужно было знать. Нужно было услышать, что он скажет. Не догадываться, не предполагать — услышать. Она не была уверена, что Явик в таком раздраженном состоянии позволит до себя дотронуться и передаст ей что-то напрямую.

— Когда я узнал про существование Ардат-Якши, — протеанин выплюнул это название сквозь мелкие острые зубы, словно хотел, чтобы оно распалось на отдельные звуки и исчезло навсегда, — я сначала не поверил. Асари, которых я помнил, свободно скрещивались между собой, и их потомство не рисковало стать одержимыми демонами. Их свойство влиять на воспринимаемый другими расами облик не становилось оружием хищника…

— И что выяснил? — нетерпеливо перебила его Шепард. — Откуда взялись Ардат-Якши?

Явик раздраженно треснул ладонями по водной глади и, все еще не оборачиваясь, пробубнил:

— Из протеанской ДНК.

Шепард нахмурилась, вспоминая все, что она слышала о размножении асари и их отношениях с протеанами от того же Явика.

— В результате свиданий с синими красотками что-то пошло не так?

— Данные генетической экспертизы не врут. Другое дело, что асарийская верхушка держала их в глубокой тайне. И пропагандировала «полезность скрещивания с другими расами» ради обновления генетического состава, а заодно не препятствовала притеснению чистокровных асари. Хотя непонятно, какие мутации накопятся в их ДНК за следующие пятьдесят тысяч лет, когда в их потомках от кроганов, саларианцев и прочих примитивов накопятся рецессивные мутации.

Шепард ничуть не удивилась скрытности старших асари, но непривычно унылый и разговорчивый Явик ей совсем не нравился. Расстроился что ли, что общение с Лиарой придется ограничить написанием книг? И добавят ли они в следующую книгу историю о могущественной старшей расе, которая наследила асари в ДНК своей чуждой генетической информацией?

Размышления Шепард прервало резкое пиликанье наручного коммуникатора. Она машинально шлепнула по омни-тулу, чтобы принять сообщение, понимая, что разговор уже продолжить не удастся. Взволнованный голос Трейнор зазвенел на всю каюту:

— Капитан, скорее идите в коммуникационный центр! И Явика с собой возьмите! У доктора Т’Сони срочное сообщение! И важное!

Пока изумленная Шепард выключала коммуникатор, протеанин подошел поближе и поинтересовался:

— Что может быть настолько срочного и важного, чтобы человек Трейнор так кричала?

— Сама не знаю, — честно ответила Шепард, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли брать с собой Явика, и стоит ли ему говорить с Лиарой сейчас. Но, с другой стороны, Трейнор просто так вопить не будет и с информацией работать умеет. Значит, что-то реально важное. — Пойдем, что стоишь. 

В коммуникационном центре трехмерное изображение Лиары только что не подпрыгивало от нетерпения.

— Шепард! Явик! Вы не поверите, что нашли при разборе завалов в Цитадели! — в голосе асари было то же волнение, что и у Трейнор, только намного сильнее. — Явик, спасибо, что пришел, это важно именно для тебя! Но и для всей Галактики тоже!

— Лиара, я рада тебя видеть, но переходи к делу, — прервала ее Шепард. Асари взяла себя в руки и добавила чуть потише:

— Нашли еще стазис-капсулы! В рабочем состоянии! Вы срочно нужны здесь, чтобы их открыть!

— Кто-то… — голос Явика заметно дрогнул, — из моего народа… Все-таки выжил?..  
Лиара кивнула и повернулась к Шепард:

— Помнишь протеанский ВИ на Илосе? Он сказал, что несколько ученых ушли через Канал на Цитадель, чтобы поискать оружие против Жнецов?

Шепард кивнула:

— Он еще добавил, что они, возможно, умерли там голодной смертью или как-нибудь похуже.

— Все так думали, — Лиара снова начала слегка подпрыгивать от восторга. — Но оказалось, что те протеане взяли-таки с собой стазис-капсулы. Пока не знаю зачем, то ли как гробы, то ли чтобы дать себе побольше времени. Хранители, которых ни Жнецы, ни Катализатор уже давно не контролировали, оказывается, нашли эти штуки и подключили их к источникам питания в той части Цитадели, куда они никого не допускали.

— Ну, ну, дальше! — подбодрила ее Шепард, стараясь не смотреть на Явика, унылая невозмутимость которого все-таки дала трещину. Протеанин не подскакивал, конечно, как Лиара, но веки над всеми четырьмя глазами подозрительно дрожали.

— А дальше… Видимо, какое-то количество энергии капсулы аккумулировали, чтобы продержаться то время, пока в отсеке не было энергии. А потом начали подавать аварийные сигналы, их услышали и нашли! Прилетайте скорее! Конец связи.

Изображение Лиары пропало, и Шепард все-таки повернулась к Явику. Тот часто-часто моргал, глядя куда-то в сторону. Он стоял перед капитаном, словно приговоренный к расстрелу, которому внезапно зачитали приказ о помиловании. Пока Шепард пыталась подобрать какие-нибудь подходящие слова, протеанин наконец выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Наконец-то ваша асари получит своих протеанских ученых. Которые ее не разочаруют. Еще книжку напишет.

— Явик…

— Вы выполните ее просьбу прибыть на Цитадель? — протеанин все еще не мог посмотреть Шепард в глаза.

— Дурацкий вопрос.

Она резко нажала пару голографических кнопок на омни-туле. Джокер отозвался сразу же, похоже, он уже был в курсе происходящего:

— На Цитадель?

— И быстро!

— Есть, капитан!

Джокер отключился, и Шепард, повинуясь внезапному порыву, положила руки на плечи протеанину.

— Явик, успокойся, ты…

Вихрь образов закружился перед ее внутренним взором, протеане, маленькие и большие, в броне, без брони, женщины, мужчины, протеанские здания, какие-то трехмерные изображения «иерархов империи», все, что раньше скрывалось Явиком от самого себя, все, что он не спрятал в кристалл памяти, но упорно не позволял себе вспоминать, — все это вспыхивало, переливалось, освещенное надеждой на возрождение, болезненной, невероятной, живой. Шепард почти задыхалась от переполняющих ее чужих эмоций, но руки не отпускала.

— Я теперь не один, — медленно, неверяще прошептал Явик почему-то вслух, а она мельком подумала, что примитивы все-таки успели навязать протеанину свой способ коммуникации и все-таки убрала руки, чтобы не почувствовать ответ на следующий волнующий вопрос:

— Кстати, а у вас женщины-ученые были?

— Я не знаю, — помотав головой, Явик сморгнул всеми четырьмя глазами, и наконец встретился взглядом с Шепард. — Но я, кажется, надеюсь.


End file.
